El círculo roto
by Dryadeh
Summary: Era todos los días igual, una rutina que se repetía y se repetía hasta que Draco creía que iba a estallar. Finalmente lo hizo y por desgracia para Potter, él andaba cerca. SLASH. Draco/Harry.


**Advertencia**: Este fic es un slash Draco/Harry, lo que significa que hay relación chico-chico. No es muy fuerte pero sí contiene beso. Si eso te supone un problema, te aconsejo que le des a la flecha de retroceso ;)

**Dedicatoria**: Para _Emna _(Estel Dunedain) que una vez me pidió que escribiera un Drarry, y para _Danvers_, porque sí. Por si llegáis a leer esto, os lo dedico :)

* * *

**El círculo roto **

Era todos los días igual, como si en cada uno de ellos dieran un paso más para completar un círculo sin principio y sin final. Una rutina que se repetía y se repetía hasta que Draco creía que iba a estallar.

No era fácil para él cruzarse día a día con Potter en el Ministerio. Auror sin ni siquiera acabar su formación en Hogwarts, el héroe de la sociedad mágica, el Gran San Potter que llevaba una carrera de ascensos imparable en el departamento de aurores. En sólo tres años había conseguido lo que muchos no alcanzarían en treinta.

Y en cambio, la situación de Draco no podía haber sido más opuesta. Había conseguido un puesto en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, sólo gracias a uno de los pocos "amigos" de su padre que aún no les habían retirado la palabra. Era humillante para él, el gran Draco Malfoy, el cáliz en el que se mezclaban dos de las sangres mágicas más refinadas... verse convertido en algo parecido a un paria. Poca gente en el Ministerio, aún de su propio departamento, estaba dispuesta a relacionarse con él. Sus compañeros le dispensaban un trato educado pero frío, y a menudo, cuando Draco entraba en la oficia, éstos se callaban y se dedicaban a otras cosas, sin mirarle, lo cual le hacía sospechar que habían estado hablando de él.

Los Malfoy, la comidilla de la sociedad mágica. Se habían librado de la cárcel y eso era algo que muy pocos parecían dispuestos a perdonar.

Por él podían joderse todos. No habían matado a nadie y no habían tenido un año muy bueno con el Señor Oscuro convirtiéndoles en esclavos en su propia casa. Las cosas que le había obligado a hacer... Bien, no iba a dar explicaciones a nadie. Prefería su desprecio a su compasión.

Compasión. Eso, precisamente eso, era lo que hacía tan insoportable que día a día tuviera que cruzarse con Potter en los pasillos del Ministerio. Se saludaban con un parco "_Malfoy_", "_Potter_", y seguían con sus caminos, pero Draco veía en los ojos verdes del auror un rastro de compasión, amplificado incluso por sus absurdas gafas.

Le daba pena, podía verlo, como un antiguo matón de colegio venido a menos, obligado a trabajar para el muchacho con el que tanto se había metido. Pero no era así, era casi peor. Potter le había salvado la vida en Hogwarts, durante la batalla final, al sacarle de la Sala de Menesteres, que estaba siendo devorada por el fuego. Le había salvado la vida y después, había testificado a favor de los Malfoy en el pequeño juicio privado al que habían sido sometidos. Dijo que Draco había intentando salvarles cuando él, Ron y Hermione fueron llevados presos a la Mansión Malfoy. También aseguró que les había salvado la vida en la Sala de los Menesteres, al desviar las maldiciones mortales de Vincent Crabbe. Habló, además, a favor de su madre y ningún juez pareció dispuesto a enviar a los Malfoy a la cárcel después de que el héroe mágico pidiera que no lo hicieran.

Había sido humillante, sobre todo porque sabía que debería estarle agradecido, él y sus padres. En su escala personal de catástrofes, que le debieran su libertad a Potter sólo estaba por debajo de acabar muertos, en la cárcel o arruinados (puede que incluso estuviera a la altura de esta última opción) por eso a Draco le ponía tan enfermo esa sensación de que le debía algo, aunque el auror jamás se lo hubiera insinuado. Por supuesto, San Potter era demasiado noble y bondadoso para pedir algo a cambio, aumentando así la degradación de la que Draco se sentía objeto. Potter no quería nada, ni las gracias (Draco se tragaría la lengua antes que dárselas) y además aún tenía ánimo suficiente para sentir lastima por él.

Maldito Potter, cómo le odiaba. En el fondo, al verlo cada día, Draco sentía que nada allí era justo. Él era el que debería ocupar un puesto de poder, estar bien relacionado y gozar de notoriedad, le correspondía por cuna, por sangre. Pero el mundo había cambiado y los Malfoy habían pasado de ser lo más refinado y poderoso a ser la escoria con la que nadie quería macharse los zapatos. Por culpa de él, de ese estúpido, el niño que vivió, con su estúpido pelo a trasquilones, sus estúpidos ojos verdes y llamativos y sus estúpidas mandíbulas cuadradas. Con ese eterno aire de muchacho desnutrido, a pesar de haber alcanzado por un fin una estatura digna de un hombre y haber desarrollado una complexión más atlética y menos famélica. Moviéndose como si no fuera consciente de la expectación que causaba paso a paso.

Por eso, ese día, un día como otro cualquiera, un paso más para completar el círculo (o empezarlo, nunca había diferencia) Draco explotó. Había sido un día un poco diferente porque no se encontró a Potter hasta el final de la jornada, cuando ya casi no quedaba nadie en el Ministerio. Otra de las cosas que venían con ese puesto regalado e indigno de su clase eran las horas extra. Había notado que Potter también las hacía, aunque no entendía por qué. No las necesitaba para prosperar, de hecho, ya no necesitaba hacer nada más en su vida para tenerlo todo, ya había acabado con el Mago Oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos.

En eso pensaba Draco cuando salía de su reducido cubículo, maletín en mano, para tomar el pasillo que le llevaba hasta el ascensor. En Potter, en cómo le odiaba y en lo injusta que era la vida (tres pensamientos a los que dedicaba prácticamente todo su tiempo, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a reconocérselo). Sus pensamientos se materializaron cuando encontró al susodicho entrando en el ascensor que él iba a tomar. Por un momento se planteó retroceder fuera de su vista y esperar a que dejara el ascensor libre, pero los ojos verdes (tan estúpidamente verdes) de Potter ya le habían localizado. No tenía excusa para negarse a compartir ascensor con él. Apretando las mandíbulas y rumiando interiormente una buena sarta de insultos hacia Potter, Draco compuso una mueca inexpresiva y entró en el ascensor con paso firme.

—Potter —saludó con frialdad.

Las puertas se cerraron antes de que éste le respondiera.

—Malfoy —dijo y acompañó sus palabras de un breve ademán con la cabeza, mirándole por encima del hombro.

Quizás fuera por eso, por esa manera de mirarle, como si fuera el rey del mundo y él tan sólo una cucaracha, quizás por la crispación acumulada por odiar su trabajo y a todos sus compañeros, a lo mejor por los años de desprecios que había sufrido por parte de la sociedad mágica, pero Draco Malfoy estalló. Giró el cuerpo para encarar a Potter y soltó el maletín, que cayó al suelo del ascensor con gran estruendo, aunque ni siquiera lo escuchó.

—¿Te crees mejor que yo, verdad, Potter? Es eso.

Potter le miró, sorprendido, igual que si hubiera olvidado que Malfoy estaba con él en el ascensor. Después arqueó una ceja, que sobresalió por encima de la montura de sus gafas, como si se preguntara cómo una criatura tan insignificante se atrevía a hablarle a él. Al gran héroe, Harry Potter.

—¿De qué hablas, Malfoy?

—Lo sabes perfectamente—el cuerpo de Draco se había tensado y se valió de su altura para dominar al auror, sin tocarle —Desde lo del juicio a mi familia, te paseas por ahí como si te debiera algo. Olvídalo, porque no pienso darte las gracias.

Potter, sin dejarse intimidar por los generosos centímetros que el antiguo Slytherin le sacaba, mantuvo la cabeza bien alta y expresión de indiferencia.

—Tampoco lo esperaba.

—Y haces bien, Potter. Yo no te pedí que testificaras a nuestro favor, así que no te debo nada.

—Lo sé —Potter le sostuvo la mirada, sin retroceder ni un paso —No lo hice por eso.

—¿Entonces por qué? —Draco se acercó un poco más, si eso era posible, para poder mirarle desde arriba e intimidarle —No me lo digas, ¿por la bondad de tu alma?, ¿por qué tus padres muertos lo habrían querido?, ¿para impresionar a tu novia?

Algo centelleó en los ojos de Potter y Draco tuvo la vaga impresión de que quizás había ido demasiado lejos. Quizás, pero le daba igual.

—¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice? —por primera vez, elevó el tono —Porque vi lo que Él te obligó a hacer, Malfoy, lo sé todo.

Draco sintió como si todos los músculos se le aflojaran y una sensación de frío le entrara por la boca, dejándole seca la garganta y congelado el pecho. ¿Era posible que Potter lo supiera? ¿Las veces que le torturó? ¿Las que le obligó a torturar para no ser él la víctima de su mortífera varita? ¿Las amenazas de matar a sus padres si no le obedecía? ¿El miedo, el miedo con que lo mortificó hasta el punto de que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño en su propia casa? No sabía cómo, pero veía en la expresión de Potter que lo sabía y eso sólo sirvió para que se sintiera más vilipendiado, más humillado si cabe. Más indefenso que nunca. Y la rabia, el rencor, la impotencia que había ido acumulando granito a granito durante los tres años que habían pasado desde la guerra le desbordaron. Le colmaron, le rebasaron de tal modo que por algún lado tenía que explotar. Las sentía en la lengua, a punto de escurrírsele entre los labios y quiso escupirlas en Potter. Traspasárselas, envenenarle por haberle salvado, por conocer sus más oscuros y denigrantes secretos.

Así que le puso las manos en los hombros y le besó. Y cuando chocó contra sus labios, con fuerza suficiente para que los dientes se hundieran en la carne de su interior, el vago y perturbador pensamiento de que estaba besando a Harry Potter le sacudió, pero lo desechó en el acto, porque sinceramente, le importaba un carajo. No se dio cuenta, hasta que los dos se fueron contra la pared del ascensor que bajaba, Potter desequilibrado por la fuerza del beso, Draco arrastrado por él, de lo mucho que había deseado hacer eso. No sabía desde cuando, tampoco quería saberlo. Sólo quería destrozar, tomar y marcar, para que Potter se sintiera tan mutilado como él. Por eso cuando éste separó los labios (se apretaba con su boca con tanta fuerza que obligó a Draco a separarlos también) le metió la lengua dentro, con fuerza. Con la violencia de un bárbaro que llega a tierra enemiga para arrasar con todo y violar a cada mujer. Así fue su lengua dentro de la boca de Potter, marcando y sellando cada rincón, para enfrentarse finalmente a la lengua de su contrincante. Pero si esperaba oposición, que las manos de Potter le empujaran lejos, que sus dientes intentaran cerrarse sobre él para hacerle daño y que así se soltara, se equivocó de lleno. Potter le respondió, lenguas en ristre y puntas que se enroscan como un tornado, rápido, ruda y desesperadamente. Y Draco, clavándole las yemas de los dedos en los hombros, aceptó el duelo y redobló sus esfuerzos. A duras penas fue consciente de que Potter le echaba las manos encima, agarrándole la pechera de la túnica con fuerza suficiente para desgarrársela de un tirón, si hubiera habido espacio suficiente entre ellos para que pudiera tirar de la tela.

Pero las campanas del ascensor tintineando, la voz de mujer que anunciaba que habían llegado al hall del ministerio rompió el hechizo. Se separaron, tan bruscamente como se habían acercado y cada uno pegó la espalda a una pared opuesta del ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron hacia un hall en penumbra, desierto y silencioso. Draco y Potter se miraron.

Draco sentía los labios hinchados y congestionados, la lengua inquieta, como si aún siguiera moviéndose en la boca de Potter. Éste, con las gafas ridículamente torcidas, los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración alterada (su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad frenética) le sostenía la mirada.

Ninguno de los dos se movió por unos instantes, y fue Potter el primero en recuperarse. Draco pensó que iba a salir a toda prisa del ascensor, pero en lugar de hacerlo, sin apartar la mirada de él, Potter alargó una mano hacia los botones. Pulsó el botón de la tercera planta, o puede que él de la cuarta, porque ninguno de los dos tuvo interés en comprobarlo, pero las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y empezó a bajar.

Draco se movió primero, dio un paso hacia Potter y se detuvo allí, en medio del ascensor traqueteante, que no desviaba sus miradas ni un segundo. Entonces extendió un brazo e intuitivamente pulsó un botón de diferente color. El ascensor se detuvo tan bruscamente que casi perdieron el equilibrio, sólo que no, quedando atrapados entre dos plantas.

Perdidos en un edificio casi vacío, Potter y Malfoy se buscaron. El círculo de sus rutinas, roto.

* * *

Originariamente esto iba a ser un drabble para una amiga, por un meme de besos que hay en mi livejournal. Pero al final me enrollé y me salieron 2000 palabras. No me he pasado al slash pero pruebo de todo, como un reto a mí misma. Sigo pensando que se me da fatal pero yo lo intento. Así que si alguna slasher experimentada y fan de Drarry me tira fruta podrida lo entenderé. Se agradecen comentarios y críticas, como siempre :)

Con cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
